


Punkt zwrotny w życiu Michała Shurleya

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural)/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Michael (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, omegi mruczą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Michał Shurley nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zwykłe wyjście na kawę odmieni jego życie.Tekst na temat 65 (punkt zwrotny) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Punkt zwrotny w życiu Michała Shurleya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Miało to być 100 słów pairingu niespodzianki od MJP, a wyszło 2600 słów Micheana od RCS... Chyba się nie gniewasz?

Albo spotkanie z działem marketingu tego dnia było nadzwyczajnie nudne, albo Michał naprawdę potrzebował kilku dni urlopu. Niemal zasypiał w krześle i co najmniej kilka razy tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. A już na pewno nie miał pojęcia, o czym dokładnie teraz rozmawiali.

Gdy zebranie się zakończyło, z ulgą wstał z krzesła i się przeciągnął, powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Skinął głową braciom i upewnił się u swojej sekretarki, że do spotkania z ojcem została mu jeszcze ponad godzina. A potem poinformował ją, że wychodził po kawę.

Udał się do kawiarni za rogiem, bo potrzebował przewietrzyć umysł. Liczył na to, że zimne powietrze trochę go obudzi i pomoże opanować dzisiejsze roztargnienie.

Do budynku wracał z o wiele jaśniejszym umysłem i końcówką ciepłej kawy w kubku. Tuż przed wejściem na jego wypastowany but spadła ptasia kupa. Warknął zirytowany, przez co mijająca go drobna beta aż podskoczyła. Z bardzo zniesmaczoną miną wytarł czarną skórę chusteczką higieniczną i się wzdrygnął. Wyrzucając ją do kosza, nie zwracał uwagi na swoje otoczenie. To dlatego zaskoczyło go, gdy poczuł niemal wpadające na niego ciało.

Najpierw odruchowo je objął, a dopiero potem na nie spojrzał.

Obejmował go, a w zasadzie mocno się w niego wtulał, tylko trochę niższy od niego mężczyzna. Michał nie miał pojęcia, kim on był i czy przypadkiem w ten dziwny sposób nie próbowano go właśnie okraść lub zabić, ale instynkt wewnątrz niego nie wyczuwał zagrożenia. A instynkty alf były bardzo dobre, dlatego mimo wszystko oparł głowę na jego włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Wtedy do jego nozdrzy doleciał specyficzny zapach.

— Omega — wyrwało się z jego ust. Wiedział też, że błysnął swoimi czerwonymi tęczówkami, zwłaszcza, że przypatrujący się im żul podskoczył. Instynktownie przycisnął mniejsze ciało do siebie i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

Alfy były biologicznie zaprogramowane do opiekowania się omegami, a przede wszystkim ich chronienia. Michał nie był wyjątkiem od tej reguły, choć nigdy nie udało mu się znaleźć omegi, z którą chciałby się związać — a alfy i omegi łączyły się w pary na całe życie — nie oznaczało to, że nie reagował w typowy dla swojego rodzaju sposób. I że skrzywdzenie omegi, by go nie zabiło czy też pozwoliłby na taką krzywdę w swojej obecności.

Tylko bety, ludzie pozbawieni pierwotnych instynktów, a przez to i wszystkich zabezpieczeń, mogły skrzywdzić omegę. Co niestety zdarzało się coraz rzadziej, ale wciąż często.

W społeczeństwie zdominowanym przez bety, z których zdecydowana większość była bezpłodna, zdesperowane pary uciekały się do niemal barbarzyńskich kroków, by zdobyć omegę zdolną do urodzenia im dziecka. Niestety, taki człowiek rzadko był kochany i rozpieszczany w zamian. Najczęściej nie miał nawet prawa nazywać swoich dzieci swoimi, czy nawet ich dotykać. Michała bolał żołądek na samą myśl.

A co dopiero, kiedy przypominał sobie o istnieniu okropnych „farm” w mniej nowoczesnych krajach. Omegi, porwane z ulicy takiej jak ta, albo wychowane w takim miejscu, były zmuszane do rodzenia dziecka za dzieckiem, które potem (lub wcześniej) były sprzedawane betom.

Przycisnął omegę w swoich ramionach mocniej do siebie i odetchnął jej uspokajającym zapachem.

— Jak masz na imię, skarbie? — spytał delikatnie Michał i pogłaskał omegę po włosach. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, a alfie aż przeszedł dreszcz na widok tak intensywnie zielonych tęczówek ukrytych pod zmrużonymi powiekami.

— Dean — odpowiedział w końcu omega, bardzo zachrypniętym głosem. — Mogę spędzić z tobą chwilę? — poprosił, drżąc całemu, jakby naprawdę wierzył, że alfa mógł odmówić. A potem z powrotem ukrył twarz w jego szyi.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Dean — odpowiedział Michał i przesunął nosem po jego głowie, a dłońmi po jego plecach. — Możemy wejść do budynku? Pójść do mojego biura? — uściślił.

Omega pokiwał głową, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

— Mogę cię wziąć na ręce i zanieść? — spytał szeptem Michał, prosto w jego włosy.

— Tak — odpowiedział Dean. — Możesz.

Nie tracąc czasu, Michał chwycił go za pupę i uniósł, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Omega pisnął cicho i przywarł do niego, rumieniąc się wściekle.

— Coś nie tak? — zaniepokoił się Michał. — Wolałbyś, bym chwycił cię w inny sposób?

— Um, um, nie. — Omega odchrząknął i przesunął twarz tak, że teraz już dosłownie dociskała się do jego szyi. Gdy się odezwał, jego usta dotykały skóry Michała. — To tylko coś nowego.

— W takim razie mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba — zaśmiał się Michał, wnosząc go do budynku.

— Podoba — odpowiedział Dean i, prawdopodobnie instynktownie, przejechał nosem po szyi Michała.

— Cieszę się. — Michał również przesunął nosem po jego skórze, na skroni. Zapach alfy uspokajał omegi i wzajemnie, a oznaczenie kogoś zapachem potrafiło zwiększyć ich poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa.

Podtrzymując Deana tylko jedną ręką, przeszedł przez ochronę, a potem wszedł do windy, zadowolony, że każdy schodził mu z drogi. Choć zauważył kilka uniesionych w górę brwi.

— Chcesz na chwilę zejść? — spytał szeptem, gdy drzwi windy się zamykały, a on znowu trzymał Deana dwiema rękami.

— Och. — Omega zareagował zaskoczonym westchnieniem. — Oczywiście, że zejdę. Nie jestem najlżejszy.

— Nie, nie, nie — zaprzeczył od razu Michał, z powrotem go do siebie przyciskając. — Nie jesteś dla mnie ciężarem. Chodziło mi o to, czy _ty_ nie chcesz zejść — wyjaśnił, wynosząc go z windy.

Po chwili zaskoczona sekretarka otworzyła im drzwi, a on wszedł z Deanem na rękach do gabinetu. Zanim podziękował kobiecie, zatrzymał się i przyjrzał omedze uważnie.

— Czy będziemy potrzebować policji? — zapytał poważnym, ale delikatnym tonem. — Co się stało, skarbie?

— Um, tak — odpowiedział po chwili wyraźnego zastanowienia Deana. — Tata sprzedał mnie na farmę, uciekłem.

Michał posłał wymowne spojrzenie sekretarce, a ta pokiwała głową i wyszła z gabinetu. Alfa znów podtrzymał Deana jedną ręką, po to, by odsunąć swój duży skórzany fotel od biurka.

— Zmienię trochę twoje ułożenie — uprzedził omegę. Postawił go na chwilę na ziemi i podszedł do kanapy, by zabrać z niej poduszkę i koc. Podał je Deanowi, a potem wziął go z powrotem w ramiona. Tym razem jedną z rąk trzymał pod jego kolanami, a drugą na plecach. Dean objął go za szyję.

Lekko uśmiechnięty Michał zajął miejsce na fotelu. Omegę posadził na swoich kolanach tak, że jego nogi były przewieszone przez jeden z podłokietników. Zanim pozwolił oprzeć się plecami o drugi, podłożył mu poduszkę. A na końcu przykrył ich kocem.

— Dobrze? — zapytał z troską.

— Bardzo — odpowiedział Dean, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. — Jak masz na imię, alfo?

W odpowiedzi Michał zarumienił się mocno. Jak mógł zapomnieć się przedstawić?

— Michał — powiedział i pogłaskał go po głowie. — Michał Shurley, ze mną jesteś bezpieczny.

— Wiem. Jesteś alfą, nie skrzywdzisz mnie — westchnął Dean. — I masz biuro w budynku z co najmniej tuzinem ochroniarzy… myślę, że nic mi tu nie grozi.

— I masz rację — warknął Michał, przyciskając go do siebie na chwilę mocniej. — Masz się gdzie podziać? Nie ma mowy, żebyś wrócił do ojca.

— Nie martw się, prędzej zabiję jego albo siebie — prychnął Dean, wciskając nos w szyję Michała.

— To miało mnie uspokoić? — westchnął zrezygnowany alfa, znów głaszcząc go po włosach. Zdążył zauważyć, że omega to lubił. — Może zostaniesz u mnie?

Propozycja padła z ust Michała, zanim nawet zdążył sobie uświadomić, że o tym myślał. Omega spiął się odrobinę w jego ramionach, dlatego dał sobie w myślach w twarz. Z drugiej strony, nie było w tym nic aż tak dziwnego.

Jako alfa nie mógł go fizycznie skrzywdzić, co obejmowało nie tylko bicie, ale też oczywiście kontakty seksualne. Teoretycznie mógłby skrzywdzić go _psychicznie_ lub niebezpośrednio, ale tylko nieświadomie. Sama myśl o oddaniu jakiejkolwiek omegi w ręce kogoś mającego złe zamiary, sprawiała Michałowi ból.

Omegi należało chronić, rozpieszczać i przytulać. Opiekować się nimi najlepiej, jak się potrafiło.

Zresztą, nie było to jednostronne ograniczenie. Omegi również nie mogły skrzywdzić alf (oraz wszystkich dzieci). Poza tym, odwdzięczały się czułością, niezaprzeczalną lojalnością i wiernością, kojącym mruczeniem, opieką. Sama ich obecność uspokajała alfy i wpływała na nich korzystnie, dlatego uważano, że było zaszczytem, mieć możliwość zajęcia się taką.

To jak alfy były zaprogramowane czyniło ich dla siebie idealnymi partnerami. Zarówno do seksu, jak i do miłości, rodziny i wszelkich pozostałych aspektów życia.

I Michał wiele by dał za związek z cudowną omegą, ale to nie oznaczało, że szukając partnera nie zwracał uwagi na charakter i całokształt danej osoby. To dlatego wciąż był sam, nie związał się z pierwszą omegą, która mu to zaoferowała i nie zamierzał związać się z Deanem. Ani zachęcać go do seksu, nawet jeśli od bardzo dawna nie miał w łóżku omegi.

— Proszę? Mogę też wynająć ci pokój w hotelu… — zasugerował. — Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś był bezpieczny. Nie chcę niczego w zamian, nie będę namawiał cię na związek — obiecał.

— Wiem, wiem… — westchnął Dean. — Ale nie chcę przeszkadzać. Poza tym, samotna omega na pewno wzbudzi zazdrość u twojego partnera albo partnerki.

— To nie będzie problemem — zapewnił go od razu Michał. Obawa Deana nie była nieuzasadniona, bo istniały alfy, które zostawiały swoich wieloletnich partnerów albo namawiali ich na związek we trójkę, całą swoją uwagę poświęcając potem omedze, gdy tylko jedna pojawiała się na horyzoncie. — Zazdrosny może być co najwyżej mój pies, a ty na pewno nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał.

— Na pewno?

— Obiecuję. — Michał uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco.

— No to dobrze, mogę u ciebie zostać, skoro jesteś pewien. — Dean westchnął i znów, raczej nieświadomie, potarł policzkiem o policzek Michała. — Mógłbyś zadzwonić do mojego brata?

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Nie będzie namawiał cię na powrót do ojca albo nie powie mu, gdzie jesteś? — spytał zatroskany Michał, cały czas głaszcząc go po włosach. — I tak byłbyś tutaj bezpieczny — dodał szybko. — Ale nie chcę narażać się na niepotrzebny stres.

— Nah. — Dean zbył te zmartwienia westchnieniem. — Sammy nienawidzi taty. A poza tym jest alfą.

— Och. To… to może wolałbyś zostać z nim? — zaproponował Michał, choć równocześnie znów na kilka sekund mocniej przytulił go do siebie. Już czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny i nie chciał go nikomu oddawać. W końcu to w jego ramionach Dean poszukał bezpieczeństwa.

— Sam studiuje — odparł Dean, co Michał uznał za „nie”. — Na Stanfordzie, planuje zacząć potem prawo — dodał z dumą. — Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać.

— Na pewno byś mu nie przeszkadzał — zapewnił od razu Michał. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by tak uroczy omega komukolwiek przeszkadzał. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie umiał sobie wyobrazić alfy nie chcącego regularnego kontaktu z jakimkolwiek omegą. On znał Deana dopiero kilkanaście minut, a już oddychało mu się o wiele lepiej. Czuł się zdecydowanie spokojniejszy i o wiele mniej zestresowany.

— Powinien skupić się na nauce, nie na opiece nad starszym bratem — stwierdził Dean, a Michał zmarszczył brwi. Starszym? Omega nie wyglądał na starszego niż uczeń liceum, a i to było sporym naciągnięciem. — Poza tym, mieszka w domu bractwa. Potrzebowałby czasu na przeniesienie się do mieszkania dla osób z omegą.

Coś powstrzymało Michała przed poinformowaniem go, że Stanford załatwiał takie sprawy praktycznie od ręki, z dnia na dzień. W końcu nie tylko od lat chwalili się wspieraniem społeczności alf i omeg i propagowaniem tradycji, ale i różnorodności. Poza tym, co najmniej połowę osób decyzyjnych i mających jakąkolwiek moc sprawczą, stanowiły alfy. Oczywiście, że stanęliby na głowie, by zagrożona omega zamieszkała w najbardziej bezpiecznej części kampusu.

(Zresztą, bractwa też lubiły mieć w swoich domach omegi, które pomagały opanować chaos takich społeczności).

— Dla mnie to tylko lepiej — powiedział zamiast tego. — Możesz u mnie zostać tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. — Dean zamruczał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, co chyba było potwierdzeniem, że usłyszał Michała i przyjął to do zrozumienia. Może nawet się zgadzał. — Pamiętasz numer telefonu Sama? — spytał, sięgając po swoją prywatną komórkę.

— Tak — potwierdził Dean, a potem przyjął zaoferowany telefon i zadzwonił do brata. Po trzech nieudanych próbach, oddał go Michałowi i westchnął. — Nie odbiera — stwierdził oczywistość.

— Pewnie ma zajęcia. Napiszę mu smsa, może jego odczyta.

Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, trzymając telefon tak, by Dean mógł widzieć ekran, Michał napisał:

_Z tej strony α Michał Shurley. Twój brat Dean właśnie siedzi na moich kolanach — twój ojciec próbował sprzedać go na farmę dzieci. Czy mógłbyś się ze mną skontaktować? MS_

Na wszelki wypadek dopisał też numer swojego biura, gdyby akurat rozmawiał z policją.

— Może być? — spytał, a omega zarumienił się mocno. — Co się stało?

— Nie… nie potrafię czytać — wyznał cicho mężczyzna, a Michał musiał powstrzymać warknięcie.

Ojciec Dean, możliwe, że również jego matka, zasługiwali na kilkadziesiąt lat więzienia i wieczność w Piekle. Ewidentnie nie obchodziła ich przyszłość ich syna, ani nawet jego zdrowie. Po tym, jak wtulał się w Michała i zdawał się nie kontrolować oznaczania zapachem, wysuwał się prosty wniosek tego, że odmawiano mu tak ważnego dla omeg kontaktu fizycznego. Zapewne dla swojej rodziny stanowił jedynie okazję na zarobienie. Aż dziwne, że nie oddali go na farmę wcześniej… może planowali sprzedać go jakiejś rodzinie albo młodszy syn ich powstrzymał?

— Nic nie szkodzi — powiedział i przeczytał treść smsa omedze. — Tak może być? — Dean pokiwał głową, a Michał kliknął „wyślij”. Sam oddzwonił dosłownie kilka sekund później. — A nie mówiłem?

— Hej, Sammy — przywitał się Dean, odbierając od Michała telefon, z którego już dochodził głos jego brata.

Potem Michał słyszał, jak mówił bratu, że nic mu nie jest, bo uciekł. Że Sam nie musiał przyjeżdżać ani dzwonić po Bobby’ego, kimkolwiek by on nie był, bo ten alfa zaoferował mu na razie miejscu u siebie. W międzyczasie przyjechała policja, konkretnie dwaj detektywi z wydziału do sprawy ochrony omeg.

Michał z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że jeden z nich był alfą.

Nie chcąc przerywać omedze rozmowy z bratem i go stresować, najpierw odebrali zeznania Michała, nawet jeśli nie miał on zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Ale kiedy się podpisywał, Dean już się rozłączył, obiecując Samowi, że skontaktuje się z nim, gdy tylko będzie mógł.

Swoje zeznanie Dean złożył siedząc na kolanach Michała i będąc przez niego delikatnie głaskanym po brzuchu i ramionach. Uspokajało to nie tylko jego, ale też samego alfę, który dodatkowo wdychał zapach jego włosów. Pomagało mu to znieść opowieść omegi o swoim ojcu i macosze, którzy jak się okazało nie tylko sprzedali go na farmę, ale też zaniedbywali wcześniej.

Dean nie potrafił czytać i pisać, nigdy nie chodził do szkoły (gdzie była opieka społeczna?!), a liczyć pozwolono mu się nauczyć tylko dlatego, że to do jego obowiązków należało robienie jak najtańszych zakupów i płacenie rachunków na ostatnią chwilę. Tak jak i zresztą gotowanie, sprzątanie i ogólne zajmowanie się domem. W tym opieka nad młodszym bratem, choć samemu miał wtedy cztery lata. Szybko okazało się, że poza oskarżeniem Johna i Kate Winchesterów o sprzedanie omegi, oskarżą ich też o zaniedbania wobec niego.

Bo chociaż było za późno na ukaranie ich za znęcanie się nad dzieckiem, tak okazało się, że Dean ostatni raz został przytulony ponad dwa miesiące temu, zanim Sam wyjechał na studia. (Młody alfa chciał zabrać go ze sobą, ale ojciec się nie zgodził, a Dean przekonał go, że to nie najlepszy pomysł…) A omegi naprawdę potrzebowały kontaktu fizycznego — bez niego nie tylko nie były w pełni sił, ale mogły nawet umrzeć. Michał od razu przycisnął go bardziej do siebie.

W międzyczasie beta detektyw wyszedł i zadzwonił po rysownika, który dołączył do nich niedługo potem. Dlatego, gdy skończył zeznawać, Dean opisał bety, które zabrały go z jego rodzinnego domu.

Michał nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak ogromne szczęście miał omega. Gdyby środek uspokajający, który mu podano, zadziałał prawidłowo, zapewne ocknąłby się dopiero na farmie. Nie miałby też okazji do ucieczki, gdyby nie mały pęcherz jednego z bet.

Na końcu Michał podpisał dokumenty mówiące o tym, że zobowiązywał się zaopiekować Deanem i brał na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za jego dobrostan. Gdy policjanci wyszli, odwrócił omegę w swoich ramionach, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Pozwolisz mi się sobą zaopiekować, prawda?

— Tak — odpowiedział Dean, a Michał poczuł, jakby ta odpowiedź zmieniła coś bardzo ważnego w jego życiu.

Uśmiechnął się i pocałował omegę w czoło.

— W takim razie zabieram cię do twojego nowego domu. — Wstał z nim na rękach.— A jutro do lekarza.

— W porządku, alfo. — Dean przytulił twarz do jego szyi i zamknął oczy.

Wychodząc, Michał powiedział swojej sekretarce, by odwołała wszystkie jego spotkania z dzisiaj i jutro i że nie życzył sobie żadnych telefonów w tym czasie. W końcu musiał się zająć Deanem.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany. Za to kontynuowana będzie seria, w której pojawią się jeszcze dwa teksty ;)


End file.
